Hunger Past Measure
by strikesolo1
Summary: Ceil is hungry, and picture his last feeding with sebastian. And he accedently calls the demon to him. Purrr can you guess what happens? Sebastian x Ceil, sequal to Demonic Dinner
1. Chapter 1

Ciel was hungry, not that he wasn't normally. But this was a ridiculously annoying hunger, one that Ceil couldn't even will away if he tried. Nothing could quell it, this was worse than yesterdays. Ceil could almost taste Sebastian's blood on his tongue. That coppery mix of heaven and hell, the life force of everything human or not. He craved that taste; he craved the pleasure of drinking from his dark clad butler. Ceil closed his eyes slightly, running his pale hand up his chest. Reveling the coolness that he felt. Sebastian flashed through his mind, him lying on his back pleasure clouding his eyes. A pink blush dusting his cheeks, lips slightly parted. It is an addicting image. Ciel moaned quietly, clutching the bulge in his pants. Damn that demon making him like this.

"Sebastian, nnnn."

"You called for me Bochan."

Ciel's eyes shot open.

"What are you…. Why are you here."

Sebastian smiled, placing both hands on the mahogany desk in front of Ceil.

"You called for me Bochan. What can I assist you with."

Ceil swallowed, Sebastian's eyes lit up a bit when he spotted Ciel's Adam's apple move slightly.

"I'm hungry."

Sebastian chuckled.

"You reek of hunger. "

Ciel's nose curled up slightly. The older demon reached out a finger poking Ciel on the nose.

"That's so adorable when you do that."

Ceil smacked the hand away.

"I need to feed Sebastian."

"You will do no such thing."

Ceil stood quickly.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you need to learn restraint."

The younger demon grabbed onto Sebastian's coat, yanking him nearly onto the desk.

"Fuck Restraint. If you don't let me feed I swear I will tie you to the bed and feed anyway?"

"Hmmm kinky, I'd like to see you try."

Ceil blushed deeply, and shoved Sebastian from him. Onto his back, the younger demon launched himself at Sebastian. Straddling the older demon.

"Bochan!"

A growl echoed from Ciel, he leaned down ready to bite Sebastian when he felt something cold run across his skin. A spot of red dropped onto Sebastian's face, his red eyes beamed with light for a moment. Then Ceil felt Sebastian's lips on his neck.

"Nmmnn me first Bochan."

Sebastian started to suck loudly at the wound, pleasure unlike Ceil had ever known started flow through Ceil. He clutched onto Sebastian, his only link to the normal world. Pleasure making every molecule in his body pulse. He cried out, and then collapsed on top of Sebastian. Passing out for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't you feel better now?"

"Yes…. But no….God damn Sebastian you just fucked my mind up there."

Sebastian chuckled licking his lips.

"I know you're hungry Bochan."

Ceil was tired of hearing this shit. He crushed their lips together, Ceil clawing at Sebastian's neck drawing blood. Ceil was quick to devour the black blood, lapping loudly.

"Nnnn No."

Sebastian whimpered, suddenly ceil was flying back. He hit the wall with a thud. The older demon got to his feet. Ceil stood quickly growling at Sebastian.

"That was so fucked up Sebastian. Your going to get it now."

Ceil launched himself at the older demon, clawing at Sebastian's clothing. The jacket was ripped off Sebastian's body before he could do anything about it. Sebastian laughed as they circled each other.

"Do you know how long I've fought with someone like this?"

The younger demon didn't care; he swiped at Sebastian ripping his shirt to shreds. That pale chest before Ceil was intoxicating. He wanted to touch it, feel it, and worship it. He didn't even see Sebastian kick him, but he did feel as the wall kissed him.

"Ow… fuck that is going to bruise."

Sebastian placed his hands on either side of Ciel's head.

"Kiss me."

Ceil met the demon's lips, devouring each other. The still clothed man ran his hands down Sebastian's chest. Sebastian's hand reached down and squeezed Ciel's cock through his pants. A wave of pleasure sweeping over Ceil, left over from the feeding. The younger demon came right there and then, Sebastian still kissing him.

"Ohh fuck."

Ceil through his head back, making an imprint into the wall.

"I will be going now Ceil, I have chores to attend to. "

Sebastian pulled back as Ceil sank to the floor. The Bare chested man walked out closing the door.

"Damn you Sebastian. Leaving my hot and horny like this!"

Ceil looked around, picked up a vase and hurled it at the door. It shattered into a million pieces. Ceil collapsed, tiredness over taking him. A sense of bliss welcoming him as he slept. The room strewn with various articles of Sebastian's clothes. Ceil chuckled in his sleep at the thought.


End file.
